Caught in the Act
by Enoimreh Sureves
Summary: Hermione is caught stalking her favorite teacher, Snape. What will he do to her? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Caught

Hello! My name is Enoimreh Sureves, but you guys can call me Eve. J This is my first ever fan fiction, ever! This is only the first chapter, to see how everyone likes it. So, if you guys want more, I'll gladly type up the rest of the story. Please review, and tell me what you think. Advise for the newb would be much appreciated.

"I'm actually not feeling well right now, Ron. I'll see you two after the quidditch game tonight." Hermione lied with a straight face to her two best friends.

Hugging her, Harry said "Okay, 'Mione. Hope you feel better." Poor, sweet Harry, Hermione thought. He didn't know she'd stolen his invisibility cloak and his Marauder's map. Or borrowed without asking, as she preferred to call it.

But Hermione couldn't help herself. Her obsession was taking her over and she needed to feed it. Ron interrupted her thoughts. "See you later 'Mione."

"Bye." She said distractedly, and the two boys wandered off toward the locker rooms to get ready for the game against Ravenclaw. After seeing them safely inside, Hermione waited a minute, then made a mad dash inside the castle. She needed to hurry if she wanted to catch him.

Inside her room with the "borrowed" goods, Hermione said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She tapped the map with her wand. The entire Hogwarts castle mapped out in front of her eyes and when it finished, her eyes immediately found who she was looking for.

Inside his room, Snape was pacing back and forth in front of his fireplace. Hermione had been watching him for a long time now. Since the beginning of fifth year, to be exact. She'd thought her crush, now being in her last year at Hogwarts, would have diminished by now.

She had tried to be interested in Ron's advances, but knew he wasn't mature enough to interest her. His witty come-ons were only witty to him, and he ate like a hippogriff. Actually, that comparison wasn't fair to most hippogriffs.

Sometime during fifth year, Hermione had started paying more attention to Professor Snape. The elegant way his hands stirred a potion. The graceful glide he had when stalking the corridors. She watched him so much that she knew his hair wasn't greasy, like everyone always said. It was just really fine, and probably baby soft.

Hermione didn't tell anyone about her crush, and still hadn't to this day. She knew everyone would poke fun at her, and even more so at the Professor. And what's more, a relationship between student and teacher was completely inappropriate. It wasn't forbidden at Hogwarts, but Hermione was never one to be inappropriate. Still, if Severus Snape ever gave her a hint that he wanted her, she would be more than willing to be inappropriate, and so much more.

The real reason though, why Hermione would never tell anyone about her attraction to Snape, was because she was terrified of his reaction. She feared rejection. All these years she tried to impress him, make him proud. Get one measly compliment or smile from him for all the hard work she's done. It would kill her if he, too, laughed at her behind her back like some others at the school had done in previous years at Hogwarts.

Hermione wasn't naïve either. She knew she wasn't attractive enough for a man like Snape to want her. She was just enough that boys in school were starting to notice her, yes. But she didn't have a large bust, or big hips like some of the other girls. And she had never seen Professor Snape give any of those girls the time of day, so what chance did she have?

Still, she couldn't help herself, so she started to spy on him. She would borrow Harry's map and watch what he did in his rooms late at night. Mostly he paced, and he slept very little. He spent the majority of his time in his study, probably reading if Hermione had to guess. Or slashing first years' papers with his infamous red pen.

Hermione had his schedule down pat and had taken to following him on his rounds during the quidditch game. Since Harry's first quidditch game, Professor Snape had taken to rounds instead of attending the games. She was always silent when she followed him, sometimes not even daring to breath.

But that was fine with Hermione. She was content just watching him glide around, completing his rounds, scaring firsties. Looking back at the map in her hands, she noticed he had stopped pacing and had left his rooms. He was starting his rounds.

"Better hurry up if I want to catch up to him." She said aloud. She slipped the cloak over herself and left Gryffindor tower.

When Hermione did catch up to Snape, he was in the act of berating and scaring two sixth years who were snogging in a secluded hallway. She nearly laughed at their faces of terror and embarrassment, but caught herself. She didn't want to be found out by Snape.

He finished them off by ordering them to Filch for detention, then spun around and stalked away, followed by Hermione. She kept a few feet back to stay undetected, but passing by a window she got distracted by the fireflies flitting around outside. They were very pretty.

She didn't notice Snape stop in the middle of his tracks until she ran right into his back. "Oof!" She fell on her bum hard, causing the Invisibility cloak to slide off, revealing herself to Professor Snape.

He turned around and towered over her. "Well, well, well…" He said, "What do we have here, Miss Granger? Stalking a teacher, are we?"

A/N: I just fixed this chapter, I realized that my computer made quidditch into two separate words. :V Anyway, please, please review. Tell me if anything doesn't make sense or if it sounds weird. Next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Trapped

This is the second chapter. Yay! There's not much to say after that, besides I hope everyone enjoys it. The next chapter will possibly have lemons. I can't promise they'll be good lemons, I'm still new to writing those. Also, I do not own anything Harry Potter and I am not making money off of this story.

Hermione stared up at Professor Snape with eyes as wide as saucers. Dear Goddess, she was caught. She tried to save herself, saying "No, sir. I-I was just...", but she trailed off, realizing she had no other pretense to be out wandering the castle, under an Invisibility cloak no less.

Snape sneered at her, which sent her heart into double time. "You were just." He mimicked her high tone cruelly. "I know what you were doing, Miss Granger. I've been on to you for weeks, silly chit." Reaching down, he caught her arm in a harsh grip and pulled her onto her feet. His face was close to hers, and she saw his impressive nostrils flare in anger.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? What is it, exactly, that you think I've been doing all these years as a spy for Dumbledore?" He asked sarcastically. Snape knew Hermione and her two idiot friends were aware of his situation. They'd poked their noses in his business, pushed for answers. Well they'd gotten their answers. Severus Snape was under Dumbledore's thumb. He was Dumbledore's lapdog, for lack of a better word. And he loathed it.

He had originally felt extreme guilt for Lily Evans', Lily Potters', death, which was why he had gone to Dumbledore for help. But with time, and help from the darkness that unequivocally had encroached upon his soul during his time as a death eater, he had stopped feeling guilty. Indeed, he had started feeling righteous. They deserved it, he rationalized. They, for embarrassing him, making his life a living hell, deserved what they got. The darkness that swirled like a chain around his heart only got tighter with each year that passed with him being Voldemort's right hand man.

Dumbledore had known, and even allowed the darkness to continue. He knew that Snape would take his anger, and his darkness, and put it to the cause of killing the Dark Lord. His plan had worked, Voldemort was dead, but Snape was still angry. He took his anger out on the students after the war had ended, and on the prostitutes in Diagon Alley. And now, he would take his anger out on Hermione Granger.

Hermione stared at Snape as his eyes narrowed at her lack of response. He shook her by the arms. "Well? What is it you think I did for Dumbledore, or even Voldemort?"

She gathered her famous Gryffindor courage and looked him in the eyes. "You honed your skills as a Master spy, sir." She knew that was what he wanted to hear. "Exactly. And did you think I wouldn't notice when some stupid swot started following me on my rounds, lusting after me, stalking me?" He waited for an answer.

"No, sir. I didn't think you would notice." She felt defeated, humiliated. Her face was one entire blush. What _had _she been thinking? He was the best at what he did, he had to be to survive. She'd been too smug about her intelligence, too damn stupid. Snape smirked at her face. "Having a bit of hindsight are we, Granger? Too late for that. What do you think we should do with you, eh? Stalking is a pretty high offense, especially stalking a teacher." She was silent, wallowing in her own self pity.

Snape thought for a moment and smiled, a perfectly evil smile. "Come with me." He said, though he didn't give her a choice. Instead he dragged her by the arm, leading her through the castle hallways and down into the dungeons, toward his rooms.

"What are we doing?" Hermione huffed out, trying to keep up with Professor Snape's long legged strides. "You will soon find out. Now keep your trap _shut_." He snapped. They reached his room and he waved his wand at the entrance, disengaging the wards. When the door opened he pushed her in and followed behind her, reengaging the wards when he was safely inside.

Hermione stood in the middle of Snape's rooms for the first time and looked around in wonder. The entire room smelled of him, looked of him, _was _him. She took in everything, the fireplace she had watched him pace in front of on the Marauder's map, the desk he often sat at to grade papers. She got wet just being in a room that belonged to him. Forcibly, she stopped herself from letting lose a moan from the intense feelings she was getting from being there. Dear Lord, she was pathetic.

Snape saw the look on Hermione's face and scowled. "Getting off on just being in my rooms, eh? My how the mighty have fallen. Know-it-all little Gryffindor princess lusting after the greasy dungeon bat. Who would have guessed?" While talking he moved to the bottle of firewhiskey on his desk and poured himself a shot. He downed it easily.

Snapping out of the sexual fog she was working herself into, Hermione frowned at Snape. Why had he brought her here and not to Filch or the Headmaster for punishment?

He answered her question right after she thought it. "I imagine you are wondering why you are in my rooms? That is, unless you are too busy coming on my rug to care."

Hermione blushed scarlet again and stuttered "Why am I-I here, sir?" "You are here for your punishment. Tell me, Miss Granger. Are you a virgin?"

A/N: Okay, so. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer and will probably contain lemons. I almost laughed when typing the whole "coming on my rug" part. Review PLEASE. thank you.


	3. Warming up

This is chapter 3! It's longer than the first two, so that's good. This is my first ever lemon, tell me if you like it, hate it , love it or whatever you think about it. I want reviews!

"What? A virgin?" Hermione blushed and looked confused. "Why should it matter if I'm a virgin? Aren't you going to give me detention?"

Poor little naive girl, Snape thought. She had no idea what was coming. "I'm not giving you detention, Miss Granger. I'm going to give you what you want. Me."

Hermione shivered at his words. She couldn't believe he was saying them, to her of all people!

"Did you think I haven't noticed the way you lustfully stare at me during class? That I wouldn't notice your arousal every time I give a lecture?" He said. She wondered how he knew all this, and why he had never said or done anything about it before. As if he were reading her mind, which wasn't totally out of the question given he was a very skilled Legillimens, Snape said "This large nose isn't for show, Hermione."

That was the first time he had addressed her by her first name. She nearly fainted. Wait a minute. Did he just insinuate that he _smelled_ her arousal in class?

"You...smelled me?" "Of course. I'm surprised none of the other students noticed how wet you were, sitting there thinking about fucking your professor. But they are all idiots, so it should be of no surprise." He spoke while he sat down in a large reading chair by the fire. "Now, on to your punishment, enough talking." He motion at the floor in front of him.

"Kneel in front of me." He waited for her to comply. Instead, she said "Why? what are you going to do?" Hermione was afraid he was toying with her, being cruel to get back at her for the feelings she had for him. "Would you rather I alert the Headmaster to your actions, have them put on display on your permanent record? Ruin your chances of going to a university? No?" Hermione shook her head fearfully. Of course that's not what she wanted. " Then kneel." She obeyed, placing her knees on the floor in front of him, not meeting his eyes. He was greatly intimidating.

She flinched a bit when she felt his hands uncharacteristically gently touch her jaw. He angled her face up at him and looked at her. "You want me, don't you? Tell the truth."

Hermione was surprised that he actually wanted to hear the truth about it. He was being surprisingly nice for once. He was always surprising her, either with his actions or his intelligence.

She pondered for a brief minute on what she should tell him, then decided to go for it all. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? He waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes, I do. Want you, that is. I have since fifth year." She said on a sigh of relief. It felt good to finally let him know how she felt. Now she just had to see what his reaction would be.

"Then the punishment I've picked out for you won't be terrible after all." He smirked.

The tender moment was gone, and Hermione thought it could have been a hallucination.

Snape undid the buttons on his robe and opened it, revealing a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks.

He told her "I want you to suck my cock. If you're as good at it as you are schoolwork, your record will remain blemish free. Nobody will know about this, and we can both go on our separate ways." He said it casually, as if this kind of thing was an everyday occurrence. Maybe it was, for him.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She had fantasized about doing this for him, a little part of her had wanted to give back to him for the part he played in the war. He deserved compensation, didn't he? But she had never thought an opportunity would present itself, and under the guise of punishment. She knew she should refuse, take responsibility for her actions, be indignant at the professors proposal. She found herself aroused and eager instead.

Would he think her wanton and torrid for accepting so easily? Hermione wondered. She bit her lip and looked at Professor Snape. He looked utterly, devastatingly sexy waiting for her answer, rejection or acceptance. His eyes were hot and wild looking, burning into her skin with his stare. His gaze followed her tongue when she licked her bottom lip hesitantly.

"Alright. I'll do it." Severus nearly purred with delight. He was going to love ramming his large cock into the Gryffindor Princess' mouth until he came. "Excellent choice Miss Granger."

He instructed her to unzip his pants and pull out his already hard erection. She didn't hesitate at all, doing as he told her. She unzipped and released his cock, watching it bob up and down for a second. It was beautiful, thick and long. Hermione reached out and touched it, delighting as it jumped in her hand. It was like velvet, but hot and hard.

Severus groaned as she contoured his penis with her hands, learning everything she could about it. She observed how Snape reacted to her every touch when she glided her hand up and down his length slowly.

"Take it in your mouth." He ordered shakily. Hermione did, opening her mouth wide and carefully placing her mouth over the head of his cock. The drop of precum smeared onto her tongue from the tip of it, but she didn't taste anything like the girls always giggle about behind closed doors. She only tasted the manliness of Severus, and the cleanliness. She wondered why everyone thought he was dirty, probably only because he was always working up a sweat in his lab.

Severus kept making quiet moaning sounds, like he was trying to stifle the sounds coming out of his mouth. It was driving Hermione insane, her panties were already soaked through. Keeping one hand at the base of his cock, Hermione traveled the other hand under her robes, under her skirt and into her underwear. She played with her clit even as she went further down on Severus' cock, working her tongue and mouth over it.

Severus' hands slid into Hermione's hair and guided her roughly over his length. His cock hit the back of her throat more than once, but Hermione didn't have an easy gag reflex, and she took it quite calmly, not choking or tearing up.

He was delighting in this, having Hermione suck him off. He saw her reach into her panties to play with herself and got turned on even more, pushing her down more roughly onto his cock than before. "Take it, take it all you dirty slut. Fucking dirty little girl aren't you?" He growled at Hermione. She quivered and played with her clit even harder, his filthy words getting her hot and bothered. She hadn't known this would be so hot and sexy, the name calling and the rough treatment. Her juices were dripping off her hand and onto the carpet, collecting in a small pool between her legs.

She gave a muffled moan around Severus, vibrating her mouth on his penis, which made him gasp. They came at the same time, more juices rushing out of Hermione's pussy and collecting on the floor. Hot spurts of semen shot out of Severus' cock and hit the back of her throat. He held her there until he was done coming, his hands fisted in her hair. He groaned and released her hair, smoothing it down. Hermione squeezed her thighs together, enjoying the aftermath of her orgasm and tasting the salty residue of his come on her tongue. It didn't taste that bad, she thought.

Before she could regain her senses, Severus switched their places and lifted Hermione onto the chair, kneeling before her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm returning the favor." Severus said.

Please review :], let me know if you think something is good or bad.


	4. Main event

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. Christmas was hectic and I wasn't feeling the whole writing thing. But here is the new chapter. Please tell me if I should make this story longer or let it stay a short story.

Severus slipped his fingers into the waistband of Hermione's skirt and tugged it down around her ankles. He did the same with her panties, lifting her hips to slide them over her arse to the floor.

Hermione watched him with bated breath and anticipation. She shivered as the cold air hit her dripping quim. "I'll have you warmed up soon enough, witch." Snape said. His voice washed over her like honey and she shivered again.

He shifted her to the edge of the chair and spread her open to his gaze, inhaling her delicious scent of arousal. It smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, all woman. Hermione blushed furiously when she saw him smell her, but it also turned her on even more.

Severus swiped his tongue at the juices dripping out of Hermione and reveled in her taste. She gasped. "Oh my." His tongue stroked inside her deeper and flicked her clit at the end of the stroke. Her legs quivered and she dug her nails into the leather chair. Hips beginning to rise from ecstasy, Severus kept her down with a hand on her thigh as the fingers of his other hand pushed into Hermione, going deep and slow. She moaned and let out a ragged breath. Still licking and sucking at her clit, he smirked against her as his fingers went in and out of her dripping hole. The walls of her pussy were clenching his fingers tightly.

Hermione took her sweater off with shaky hands and then went her blouse and bra. Her nipples were hard and pink in the cold air. She ran her hands up her body, arching her back at a particularly nice thrust of her professors fingers, and cupped her breasts in both hands, palming the nipples and squeezing her tits.

Severus paused his licking to watch Hermione play with herself. She was a beautiful sight to hold. Severus knew Hermione was not a great beauty by society's standards, be it muggle or wizard society, but over the years she had grown into a classic beauty. Her curves became more pronounced and her hair eventually got tamer and glossier. Her attitude had changed, and instead of being a bossy know-it-all, she had changed her focus from being teachers pet to learning for the sake of knowledge. She didn't try as hard to show off her intelligence anymore, and this seemed extremely sexy to the professor.

He'd had his eye on her for a while, noticing the looks she gave him. How she would stare at him during on of his lectures and blush and look away when he noticed the stares.

Now, Severus gave Hermione a few more pumps with his fingers and pulled them out of her quim. He brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, enjoying the taste. Hermione gave a mewl of disappointment. She had been just about to orgasm.

"It's time for the main event, pretty." He smirked at her disappointment. He walked on his knees to the middle of the study onto the rug and motioned for Hermione to follow him. She kicked of her panties and skirt and followed him.

"Kneel in front of me, your back to me." He ordered. Hermione dropped to her knees, eagerly complying. She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder at him, waiting.

Severus pushed her shoulder down so that Hermione was on her hands and knees before him. She made a very sexy picture, back arched and presenting her pussy to him like an offering to a god. He gave a little growl that made Hermione squeeze her thighs together.

Hermione couldn't wait for the main event. She had dreamed about this for years. What it would be like to have the professor find her arousing, desirable. Finally, she was getting what she wanted.

Severus caressed her arse and spanked it lightly. "This is mine. This arse," he said while he smacked it again, "And this pussy." He cupped her quim. "Say it. Tell me they belong to me."

Hermione nearly squirmed at the possessiveness. "They're yours." He smacked her buttock harder than before in reprimand. "What are mine?"

"My arse and my pussy are yours, sir." She gasped out. She was finding this extremely arousing. Who knew Hermione Granger would be a bit of a masochist?

Severus spread her arse cheeks with his thumbs and looked at her eager pussy. He decided it was time to give her what she wanted. He grasped his cock in his hand and guided it to her opening, the head pushing inside little by little. She wasn't a virgin, he could tell. Maybe Krum had gotten into her skirt the year before, he didn't know, but she was still very tight. He took it slow.

Holding her hips tight so that she couldn't move, he pushed into her hole all the way to the hilt, his balls slapping against her slightly. She moaned at the feeling of fullness, being possessed. Severus pulled out and shoved back in a little harder that the first thrust, speeding up with each plunge. He grasped her hips and pulled her to him as his own hips postponed forward. "Harder!" Hermione gasped, meeting his thrust head on and loving it. "Faster." He was hitting a very nice spot deep inside her, making her breath rush out forcibly every time he hit it. She could feel an orgasm building up.

The heat was building in her abdomen, throbbing in her belly. She put her hand between her thighs and began working her clit. His balls were slapping against her harder now, he was thrusting so deep and fast. He reached around and under Hermione to palm a breast and roll a nipple between his fingers. He loved her tits, just the right size, a handful for him. He could feel his balls throb as he got ready to blow.

"Come for me Hermione. " He ordered, picking up the pace even more. With a final flick of her clit, she did just that and came, screaming his name as the orgasm washed over her. She nearly blacked out, gasping for breath as sweat dripped down her nose. She felt Severus pull her close to him as he came inside her, his hot seed flooding her pussy and dripping onto the rug. He gave a long groan. Dropping onto her back and rolling over, he pulled Hermione to his side and lay there, sweaty and spent.

That had been the best fuck he'd had in years. Paying prostitutes in Knockturn alley didn't compare at all. His breathing got gentler and his heart slowed down a a bit, as did Hermione's.

"So. What now?" Hermione asked.

A/N Tell me what you think.


End file.
